Love or Life?
by Crimson RaXiki
Summary: Prolouge in my first real story.
1. prolouge

Kijira ran towards the explotion.  
There she saw Sephiroth and Cloud fighting.  
It seemed as Cloud were going to win.  
"Cloud! Sephiroth!" She screamed in shock.  
Cloud lost consentration and was kicked to the wall.  
Sephiroth was about to cut of Clouds neck when Kijira pushed him away, causing Sephiroth to slit her troat. Someone called her name but she couldent see or hear anything, even though her eyes were wide. Her tears mixed with the blood as she breathed for the last time and everything went black.

"Oooh, im dizzy" Kijira whimpered. "Wait!D-didnt I just...die?" She opened her eyes but that didnt help,she still couldt see anything. "Hallo? Is anybody there??...No one??" She screamed out in the dark. She touched her neck but didnt feel the gigant cut that shouldve been there. "I feel sorry for you, girl.." A voice almost whispered to her. It was the voice of an old woman. "Whos there?"  
"My name..Is of no importance." She said..

The woman looked at Kijira. At least Kijira tought so, she couldnt really see anything. «You are not aware of how lucky you are, meeting me here, are you?» The woman continued slowly, obviously feeling the hateful stare coming from the Ice-blue eyes of the dead girl in front of her.  
«...» Kijira didnt answer, she just continued to stare, trying to resist showing how curious she was. 'How did I get here? What happened? Am I really dead?' All her questions had to wait. «You are very curious. You got here by dying, Sephiroth killed you, and then I guess you understand that, yes, you are dead! Was that a good enough answer for you, dear?» She sounded almost dangerous when she talked now. «...If Im d-dead..Why am I here? And what did you mean 'Im lucky'? How can I be lucky?» Kijira wanted to just cry, but she tried to keep her voice calm when she finaly spoke. A short silence followed. Then Kijira felt a hand touch her cheek then moving up to her short black hair.  
«I can bring you back to life. I can let you see him. From there it is your choice. Will you save Cloud again and die forever? Or will you see him die and live on? I give you the life back...heheh...What do you say?»  
What was wrong with the womans voice?  
The words wispered in her ear again and again. Could she trust her? Why, she was just an old woman, what could she do? «...» She is saying she can let her live again...It shouldnt be that hard to choose. Life... Or death? «Now my dear, You have to choose! Life or death?» the voice said softly. «I-I wanna live!» Kijira said. A strong pain hit her as if someone had stabbed her, and she fainted.

«Is she okay Aerith? She looks like a mess.» This voice belonged to Tifa, obviously Aerith was there too. But.. where was she? Kijira opened her eyes and find herself staring into Yuffies eyes, that were so close their noses almost touched. She tried to scream but not a sound came out from her mouth. «Oh! Shes awake!» yuffie told Aerith and Tifa. «Are you feeling alright? How did you get that big wound on your neck?» Tifa asked while staring at the scar on Kijiras neck. Kijira tried to tell them that she was alright but not a word came. « Oh, she cant speak...I wonder how she survived that anyway..looks like someone cutted her neck of..» Aerith seemed very concerned about her. «Anyways, Im Aerith, this is Tifa and Yuffie.» She got a paper and a pen and gave it to Kijira. «Can you write your name here?» Kijira writed her name on the paper and handed it to Aerith. «Kijira? That is a nice name. Do you think you can write the name of the person who did this to you too?» Tifa asked giving Kijira a new paper. 'I...I cant...I cant tell them..' She turned her head and trew away the paper. 'What are you doing, Kijira? You HAVE to tell them!' She shook her head. Tifa sighed «Kijira..If you want us to help you you got to tell us who it was!» Aerith nodded slowly. «Maby she needs some rest...we should let her sleep..» The other two agreed and left the room.  
It seemed like hours passed. Kijira couldnt think clearly, she was just feeling dizzy and sleepy. She was just about to fall asleep when the door opened and a blonde man entered the room. 'Cloud' Kijira pretended to be asleep as Cloud turned to look at her. «She cant talk...Her name is Kijira, but she wont tell us who did this to her..» Tifas voice said. «Atleast she isnt dead» Cloud said quietly. «Yea, youre right, shes just very tired..maby we should leave her alone.» Cloud and Tifa left the room. Kijira was alone again. And finaly she fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 1

«Are you feeling better, Kijira? You want me to make you some tea?» Three days had passed since she had been brought back to life. Kijira shooked her head without even look up from the drawing book Aerith had bought her. Aerith was worried. Kijira wouldnt eat or drink anything, she just sat there, reading or drawing all day. Sometimes she was sitting looking at the wall like she was in shock or something. «Kijira...you have to eat or drink something. Just some tea, please?» Kijira looked up and then, slowly, she nodded. Aerith smiled «great! Ill make it right away. Ten minutes» Then she ran into the kitchen.  
'Ten minutes to make tea?!' Kijira thought, feeling stupid. «Aerith is a very caring person..If you continue like this shes gonna be worried all the time. You should let her help you.» Tifa told her. Kijira shook her head again. «...Was it Sephiroth who did this to you?» Cloud asked coldly. Kijira shook her head and became very interested in her shoes. «Here is your tea! Drink it while its hot.»  
Kijira drank her tea and stared at the wall. «Do you want to get some new clothes?» Aerith asked, but she didnt wait for an answer before she took Kijiras hand and dragged her to go shopping. « I know about a store with clothes perfect for you!» On their way to this store Aerith talked all the time, like a little kid. Kijira looked around and saw a man with long, silver hair. She stopped and the man was gone. So was Aerith.'Just great!' she thought. She wanted to see if the silver-haired man was who she thought it was and changed direction. When she came to a dark, empty street she hesitated. 'this is a really,really bad idea..' She had a bad feeling but entered anyways. It was very dark and very empty. Every step she took made an echo and after walking for a while she heard a sound behind her. She turned around and stared right into a pair of green eyes. She backed ut against the wall when she felt a great pain her right shoulder. It was Sephiroths masamune that was pulled into her shoulder. The white sweater was covered with blood. Kijira wanted to scream really bad, but of course, she couldnt. «And you are?» Sephiroths cold vioce asked from the darkness. When she didnt answer he pulled the masamune out of her right shoulder and into the left.  
The pain was overwelming and it was hard to stand. «Lets try again. TELL ME YOUR NAME! Or cant you talk?» he shouted at her. She weakly shook her head, shivering in pain. Sephiroth pulled out the masamune again and kept her standing by choking her. Kijira closed her eyes trying not to faint. «Well,thats just too bad isnt it?!»...

Sephiroth looked at her with his fierce, green eyes. Kijira could see that he was enjoying this and she was angry. Angry and scared. Her shoulders were burning and shaking and she was breathing heavily.

'Hes playing with me! He thinks this is funny!' Her face turned red of rage and she stared angry at him. He just stared back."Why are you so familiar?" he asked. She closed her eyes finding it hard to concentrate. Some tears fell down her cheeks. 'D-does he remember me?' She didnt belive it.

Sephiroth looked surprised at her. Why did she cry? And why did he care about what this unknown girl was doing?? He was confused and angry with himself.

He could just kill her now. Why couldnt he get himself to kill her?? 'Heck! What am I doing?!?' He thought. Kijira has shaking and crying. She was feeling dizzy, warm and cold at the same time and she wanted to trow up. Suddenly she felt sephiroths grip around her neck loosen and she sank. She thougth that maby he was going to finish her now and was shocked when he started to caress her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him with teary eyes and a red face. 'what is he doing now?!' she thought, not knowing if she should be scared or angry anymore.

"Kijira..." He whispered with his face a breath away from her. Kijira froze. 'H-he know my name?! How?' she stared at him. For a moment he stood still and Kijira was to shocked to move a muscle.

"FREEZE" A voice suddenly screamed behind them and Sephiroth pushed Kijira against the wall.


End file.
